


Smoke And Drink With Me

by rayssalovesrosegarden



Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Com shipp dessa vez, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Lizago, Song fic, Thiago e Cesar Irmãos para sempre, Tristeza, angsty, uma leve Joesar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayssalovesrosegarden/pseuds/rayssalovesrosegarden
Summary: Após presenciar a morte de Christopher e a quase morte de Thiago, Elizabeth, César, Joe e Arthur lidam de maneiras diferentes. Principalmente Liz, experimentando algo que ela nunca pensou que chegaria a usar: Nicotina.Thiago x Elizabeth
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen, Joui Jouki & Cesar Oliveira Cohen, Thiago Fritz/Elizabeth Webber
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Smoke And Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello, rayssagameplays aqui de novo, postando aqui fanfics uiuiuiuiui. enfim, basicamente, as musicas que eu usei aqui foram Ilomilo da Billie Eillish e Way Down We Go do Kaleo. dor e sofrimento ahead. é isso mesmo, boa leitura.

Depois do dia de hoje, Elizabeth não se sentia mais a mesma. Porra, ela não se sentia nem no controle de suas próprias ações. Em um minuto, eles estavam na floresta, na escuridão que conseguiu fazer Christopher sucumbir, que fez César perder tudo o que sobrou de sua família, justo quando eles estavam começando a se entender finalmente. No outro, eles estavam todos fugindo de volta para o Suvaco Seco, pedindo por ajuda médica pra qualquer um e tentando não parecer totalmente insanos.

Parecia até que a sua memória estava falhando. Na próxima lembrança, eles estavam estirados no chão, em choque, ou desacordado no caso do Thiago, enquanto uma equipe de paramédicos que havia sido chamada os ajudavam. Já era a segunda vez que Liz sentia aquele peso no estômago. Aquela sensação de mau presságio, quando na verdade, tudo já havia acontecido. Eles haviam perdido mais um. Mais um membro valioso da Ordem, mais uma pessoa boa que se foi, mais um colega querido que não vai mais voltar. Quantos já foram? E quantos mais ainda terão que ir?

E até aquele momento, parecia que a ficha ainda não havia caído para o coitado do César. Ele só estava deitado, as mãos na cabeleira desarrumada enquanto seus olhos cansados, mas alertas, vasculhavam o bar, passando pelos olhares preocupados dos membros da gangue e dos socorristas. Talvez ele ainda estivesse procurando pelo rosto do pai entre os outros. Esperando pela próxima besteira que o Chris falaria nessa ocasião. 

Joe também estava no chão, mais imóvel do que já esteve na vida toda. Tão calado que parecia que ele havia perdido a voz. Isso tudo estava o afetando da mesma maneira que isso a afetava, talvez até pior. Já Brulho estava bem perto de Arthur, sempre o lembrando de que ele estava ali, e de que ele não iria a lugar nenhum. O rapaz apenas assentia, se puxando mais pra perto do pai, sem coragem para abrir a boca e falar algo sobre o que eles passaram naquela mata. Ninguém tinha, nem ela mesma. Nem quando os paramédicos perguntavam o que diabos havia acontecido com eles. Elizabeth só desviava o olhar e suspirava, tentando se convencer de que tudo passaria. 

E para o momento atual, da qual ela realmente não tinha certeza de como foi que ela chegou. A morena estava de pé, as costas encostadas na parede do lado de fora do bar, a saída dos fundos. Um cigarro aceso na sua mão e o maço inteiro na outra, juntamente com um isqueiro. Pelo cheiro, tamanho atual do cigarro e a nuvem de fumaça que havia se instalado em seus pulmões, a médica constatou que ela havia fumado. E então suspirou, tentando lembrar como ela foi parar ali. Os paramédicos disseram que já haviam terminado com ela, mas que talvez fosse melhor irem pro hospital outra vez. Liz negou, dizendo que ela estava bem e que sobreviveria.

E enquanto eles tomavam conta de seus amigos, a mulher se afastou discretamente e entrou em piloto automático, buscando um lugar pra ter um segundo de silêncio e sem estar mergulhada naquela pequena multidão. Ela seguiu para trás do balcão, direto para a porta para o lado de fora, e acabou passando a mão num maço de cigarros aberto e um isqueiro azul. Devia ser do Brulho, ou da própria Ivete, mas suas mãos rápidas apenas agarraram o que quer que fosse e arrastaram os objetos junto até os fundos.

Ao lembrar-se, Liz assentiu para si mesma, como se confirmasse que foi assim que ela chegou até ali. Sem mais nem menos, ela levou o cigarro até seus lábios rachados e manchados do sangue que escorreu pelo seu nariz após a luta. A sensação de que aquilo era bom, mas ruim ao mesmo tempo dominava seu cérebro com uma onda de fumaça. Ela só queria esquecer um pouco. Bem que ela podia ter passado a mão em um copo de Whisky também. Suspirou, vendo a fumaça do cigarro sair de seu nariz, como um touro bravo. Ela levantou a cabeça e fechou os olhos quando o frio da madrugada a atingiu, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

Em um ato de curiosidade, a médica olhou para dentro do maço, vendo que dez dos vinte cigarros já haviam sumido de lá. Ao olhar para o chão, Liz pode contar seis bitucas jogadas sobre o cascalho mais próximo de si. Parece que ela estava ali a mais tempo do que pensou. Um som interrompe seus pensamentos, fazendo seus olhos ricochetearem para seu lado. Ela pode ver a porta de metal se abrir com um rangido baixo, e de trás dessa saiu, para sua grande surpresa, Thiago. Seu rosto estava cheio de pequenos machucados, feições cansadas e principalmente de sujeira.

— Então você tá aqui. — O rapaz pareceu levemente surpreso também, mas por motivos diferentes dos da Webber. 

— Tava me procurando? — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha em um tom um pouco brincalhão, mas que pela expressão vazia da morena, não significava muito. 

Liz assistiu em silêncio a breve caminhada de Thiago até o seu lado, se encostando na mesma parede também, a um braço de distancia. Ele a encarou dos pés a cabeça, seus olhos castanhos parando por alguns segundos no cigarro entre os dedos da mulher. Dava para ver que ele estava um pouco incomodado com o cheiro, mas tentava não demonstrar. 

— O Joe disse que você sumiu por umas duas horas. — Thiago colocou uma das mãos no bolso do moletom, levantando a sua outra mão na altura do rosto. A outra assentiu em silêncio. 

Foi nesse momento que Liz notou que ele tinha algo nas mãos. Era um copo de Whisky que Thiago levava até os lábios. Até mesmo ele precisava de um descanso, e a bebida ajudava a bloquear melhor o cigarro. Elizabeth queria um pouco do que ele estava bebendo, mas ainda assim estranhou que o Fritz não falou nada sobre o cigarro que ele claramente sabia que ela estava fumando, ou que ele já estava bebendo mesmo tendo acabado de acordar. Talvez ele realmente precise de um descanso.

— Quanto tempo faz que você acordou? — A voz de Liz saiu estranhamente rouca dessa vez, quase como se ela tivesse passado as últimas duas horas fumando. 

— Deve ter uma hora já. — O outro suspirou depois de um longo gole de sua bebida. 

— E você já tá enchendo a cara? — Ela franziu o cenho ao examinar melhor o parceiro, vendo suas roupas ainda cobertas de sujeira e alguns resquícios de gosma translúcida. As marcas e os machucados chamando sua atenção outra vez.

Thiago apenas respondeu arqueando uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas para a morena, seus olhos certeiros novamente no cigarro. A moça apenas suspirou outra vez e levou o objeto até sua boca de novo. A fumaça invadia seus pulmões, com uma leve ardência que a agradava de certo modo ao passar pelo seu sistema respiratório. 

— Como você tá se sentindo? — A moça perguntou sem nem olhar para o outro.

— Bem mal. — Thiago negou sutilmente com a cabeça, sentindo seu corpo todo dolorido, os olhos ardidos e cansaço em cada célula de seu corpo. — Você? —

Liz abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu, o cigarro ficava cada vez menor entre seus dedos enquanto ela negava com a cabeça, tentando encontrar palavras no dicionário português que descrevessem a quão péssima ela se sentia.

— Terrível, horrível, detestável, podre. — Ela assentiu outra vez, os olhos ainda mirados no cascalho. — Eu poderia continuar citando pelo resto da noite. — A morena deu de ombros. 

Silêncio caiu sobre os dois, o único som que se ouvia era o barulho das cigarras e dos grilos. As estrelas eram muitas no céu enegrecido pela noite. Brilhavam e piscavam alegremente, sobre as duas almas perturbadas, o ar frio os soprava sem dó com o frescor do outono gélido do sul que estava chegando. 

— Você já sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe? — A voz baixa e rouca de Elizabeth quebrou a quietude do local, acompanhada do som de sua própria tosse seca. 

— Em parte. Não vi o Tio Christopher lá dentro, o César tá em estado de choque e não tá falando com ninguém, todos vocês estão machucados e você tá fumando. Eu só não sei como aconteceu. — Enquanto falava, Thiago mexia sutilmente seu copo de vidro de um lado para o outro enquanto tinha uma expressão vazia e quebrada. O Whisky cor de âmbar formando um doce redemoinho de arrependimento com o movimento.

— Do que você se lembra? — A mulher perguntou, tragando mais um pouco da viciante fumaça do cigarro enquanto esperava pela resposta do homem. 

— Eu me lembro de estar falando com o Getúlio. Ele era um cara legal, parecia bem humorado, mesmo que quieto. Até que a gente ouviu o vidro da janela quebrar e umas aranhas enormes entraram. Eles eram do tamanho de um cachorro, cara! — Era visível que Thiago estava ficando agitado nesse momento, se lembrando dessas coisas. Ele tomou outro gole da bebida, o álcool descendo queimando pela sua garganta e o dando mais firmeza para continuar. — Elas se jogaram pra cima dele, e quando eu fui puxar a minha arma, duas delas me derrubaram, eu bati a cabeça no chão e apaguei. —

Mais silêncio. Os dois continuavam olhando para o chão abaixo de seus pés, as costas contra a parede rebocada do lado de trás do estabelecimento. 

— Ele... — Antes que pudesse continuar a falar, sua garganta se fechou dolorosamente só de pensar em começar a falar sobre o que aconteceu naquela floresta. Como se Liz tentasse engolir suas palavras antes que fosse tarde demais. — Você foi levado. E tinham dúzias e dúzias dessas aranhas na floresta, eram muitas. — Thiago finalmente se virou para olhar para Liz a sua direita. Ele viu que ela fazia um esforço para se manter firme, sem demonstrar fraqueza. — Mas o pior era a aranha gigante. Ela devia ter o tamanho de duas pessoas, e ela te colocou em um... — Seu cenho franziu, juntando suas sobrancelhas em um sentimento misto de nojo e desgosto, também confusão sobre o que era aquilo. —... Algum tipo de casulo, e o Christopher pulou em cima dessa aranha pra te salvar. —

As mechas negras e curtas de Elizabeth se movimentavam de um lado pro outro enquanto ela negava involuntariamente. Era como se ela não acreditasse que aquilo realmente aconteceu. Thiago prestava total atenção ao que a colega falava, não conseguindo segurar a expressão de preocupação que invadia seu rosto. Ele queria dar algum tipo de consolo para a amiga, mas tudo que pôde fazer foi dar um passo para mais perto. 

— As aranhas menores... Elas dilaceraram ele. Rasgaram membro a membro e eu assisti... — Sua boca ficou aberta, esperando mais palavras se derramarem mesmo que nenhuma tenha vindo. — O Joe fez o que eu pedi pra ele e correu com o Arthur pra longe, pra manter ele a salvo, eu e o César ficamos pra trás e minha única escolha era usar o meu sinalizador na aranha. Eu não pude salvar o Christopher, eu fui fraca, já era tarde demais! Aí depois que o fogo cessou, eu fui ver se tinha pelo menos conseguido salvar você. E... O Christopher, o que restou dele... Era como se ele tivesse te protegendo em um abraço, os braços dele estavam na sua volta. Foi aí quando o César simplesmente desligou. E eu não o culpo. Não é nada fácil perder pessoas tão próximas. —

Outra vez, o Fritz não sabia o que falar. Era um choque imenso. Ele perdeu uma pessoa tão próxima. Uma pessoa que o viu crescer. Thiago não teve a chance de ouvir as últimas palavras de Christopher, de dizer obrigado por te-lo salvo. E ele estava assim, o mais velho não podia nem imaginar como César estava por dentro. A dor de perder um pai é algo imensurável, ambos sabiam disso. 

Enquanto Thiago estava sem palavras, apenas olhando para a outra com uma expressão vazia, Liz respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. Ela levou o cigarro até a boca, mas viu que ele já havia queimado até chegar no filtro. Em um único movimento, essa jogou a ponta do cigarro no cascalho e já buscou outro dentro a cartela, porém, uma mão pesada segurou seu pulso abruptamente mas não de maneira agressiva, fazendo a médica levantar seu rosto na direção de seu amigo ao lado.

Era fato que seu ato havia deixado Liz brava. Já era do seu conhecimento que ficar entre alguém e seus cigarros era uma ideia dolorosa, mas a expressão que ele recebeu da morena não era de ódio ou de irritação, mas puramente uma expressão de cansaço. Era o rosto de alguém que só queria esquecer. 

— O que aconteceu lá não foi culpa sua, minha querida. — O rapaz disse em tom suave, olhando firmemente para a mulher. As bolsas em baixo de seus olhos não tornava seu olhar menos sério, apenas mais marcante.

— Eu poderia ter salvo ele também. — Elizabeth sussurrou, tirando a mão de Thiago do seu pulso e pegando outro cigarro. — Ele, o Daniel, o Alex, o Gonzáles.— Ela sussurrou outra vez, acendendo o cigarro e logo o colocando entre os lábios, sugando rapidamente a fumaça para dentro de seu peito para abafar os sentimentos ruins, os pensamentos, as dúvidas, tudo. 

— Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ficar pensando no que dava ou não para ser feito é inútil. Só trás arrependimento. — Era impossível dizer que Thiago também não se arrependia do que aconteceu com eles, todos eles, e que ele queria poder mudar tudo. Mas ele sabia que não havia como mudar o passado. 

— Pois é. Mas nós já perdemos quatro. Quantos mais vamos ter que perder? — O vapor de dentro dos pulmões de Liz saiu enquanto ela falava sem esperar uma resposta do homem ao seu lado, que também apenas tomou outro gole de Whisky.

A culpa era parte dela. Assim como parte de todos, inclusive do Senhor Veríssimo. Mas ainda assim, depois de todo esse sangue em suas mãos, nas mãos da ordem, até mesmo dos esoterroristas, uma pergunta veio para a mente da Webber.

— Thiago. — Chamou a atenção dele, que virou seu rosto levemente de encontro com o seu, não conseguindo encontrar os olhos negros como os cabelos que os cobriam. — Você acha que as pessoas tem o que merecem? — Elizabeth finalmente o olhou de volta enquanto esperava que ele falasse algo. 

A pergunta parecia ter vindo do nada, pegando Thiago de surpresa. Ele franziu o cenho por alguns instantes mas logo olhou para cima, tentando pensar em uma resposta para a pergunta da amiga. 

— Não sei dizer. Acho que sim. Em algum lugar que não é aqui na terra. — Talvez sua resposta tenha soado muito cristã para o gosto de ambos naquela conversa. — É só injusto pensar que as pessoas estão nas mãos de outras pessoas para que obtenham justiça. Eu duvido que o Chris, que o Gonzáles, Alex, Daniel, César, até mesmo a família do Rafael tenham feito algo para merecer o que aconteceu com eles. —

Talvez fosse um pensamento estranho, que houvesse justiça em outro mundo. Mas esperança era importante. Principalmente para te ajudar a seguir em frente e se manter nos trilhos.

— E o que você acha que a gente merece? — Assim que a primeira pergunta foi respondida, Liz já perguntou outra. A parte branca de seu cigarro ficava mais curta a cada segundo. — Depois de tudo que nós fizemos pro Alex, ou pra outras pessoas que não mereciam e que tem o sangue nas nossas mãos, o que você acha que nós merecemos? — Ela o encarava firmemente, olhos nos olhos para ver quem iria ceder e falar primeiro.

"Com certeza não sou eu quem decido." Foi o primeiro pensamento do jornalista, mas que o pensar mais um pouco, deixou a frase de lado. 

— Uma chance, pelo menos. Nós somos pessoas boas, mas temos nossas lutas, as nossas falhas. Aposto que haveria justiça para nós lá. — E por último, Thiago tentou sorrir para Liz, sabendo que todos ali precisavam de tempo, principalmente o César, e que muitas vezes, um sorriso pode ajudar muito.

E com esse truque, o moreno consegue arrancar um fraco sorriso da mulher. Ela não parecia estar convencida da resposta, mas sim comovida, ou satisfeita. Ela suspira, juntando forças e olhando para o cigarro pela metade entre o seu indicador e dedo médio. Adeus ao seu consolo temporário. Sem mais enrolar, a Veríssimo joga o cigarro no cascalho e o apaga com a sola de seu tênis, já se virando para Thiago.

Foi a sua vez de sorrir. Era um alívio saber que a outra não continuaria tentando ferrar seus pulmões outra vez. Afinal, ele sabia muito bem o que fumar por muitos anos fazia, e não era algo desejável. Com sorte e a determinação que ela tinha, Liz não precisaria mais daquele pedaço de tabaco estúpido.

— Mas agora, pode me dar um gole disso aí? — Liz fala simplesmente, apontando para o copo que ainda tinha um pouco de Whisky dentro. Thiago apenas deu de ombros e estendeu o vidro até a parceira, e essa tomou um grande gole do líquido, quase se engasgando e se inclinando pra frente pra tossir.

— É isso que acontece quando você fuma, minha querida. Sua garganta fica seca como palha. — Uma risada rouca sai da boca de Thiago o ver Liz limpar os lábios depois de tossir bastante. 

— Puta que pariu velho, eu quase morri aqui e você ri? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para o outro ao recuperar seu fôlego, ainda inclinada e apoiada nos joelhos. Um sorriso brincalhão que não iria durar muito tempo estampado em seus lábios. 

— Não olha pra mim não, foi você que decidiu que queria fumar, minha cara. — Era difícil segurar o sorriso, mante-lo fora de seu rosto, mas eles precisavam de um pouco de luz para atravessar a escuridão em que se encontravam. 

Liz nega com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Ela respirou fundo e tomou mais da bebida do amigo, suspirando ao final do gole e o encarando com determinação nos olhos, estendendo o resto do Whisky de volta.

— Valeu, Thiago. Melhor a gente voltar. Temos uma noite extremamente longa a nossa frente. — A morena pousou a mão sobre o ombro do outro por alguns segundos antes de caminhar até a porta de metal, a abrindo e entrando.

Assentindo em concordância, Thiago pegou o copo e seguiu Liz para dentro. O frio se foi após os dois entrarem, vendo vários membros da gangue de lá pra cá. Ivete estava de pé com os braços cruzados junto de alguns deles, conversando não muito baixo sobre o que aconteceu com eles. Sem desviar de seu caminho, os dois colegas foram direto para aonde viram Arthur e Joe tentando consolar César, que nem sequer olhava para um dos dois. Os olhos do jogador e LoL estavam arregalados para o nada e ele não se movia. 

— Thiago-Senpai, você encontrou a Liz-senpai. – Disse com a animação que ainda possuía em seu corpo de atleta. Mesmo que suas mãos ainda estivessem sobre as costas de César, o rapaz japonês se virou para olhar para os dois outros membros do grupo que acabaram de chegar.

Já era costumeiro Joe falar dos dois " mentores " dessa maneira, mas eles ainda assim achavam que eram títulos estranhos, principalmente considerando a história de vida e ambos. 

— Sim, mas ela não estava longe não. Só tava ali nos fundos fumando. — O Fritz cotovelou de leve a Webber ao seu lado, que abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas nada saiu. Ela tinha um olhar levemente irritado ao ouvir e sentir o que ele fez. 

— Não precisava ter contado essa parte aí não, pô! — Elizabeth pôde apenas se virar para Thiago antes de ser quase interrompida por Joe, que prontamente começou um sermão.

— Liz-Senpai, fumar faz extremamente mal para a saúde e para a mente, você sabe bem disso! —

— Sei, sei, meu corpo é um templo, ele só é meio zuado, relaxa. É a primeira vez que eu fumo na vida, não é como se fosse me matar de primeira. Não é mesmo, Thiago? — A pergunta pareceu levemente sarcástica, como uma pequena provocação. Thiago apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se em uma maneira desafiadora. 

O moreno nem queria entrar no assunto sobre Liz ainda estar com o que restou do maço de cigarros e o isqueiro no bolso do jaleco. Já bastava um sermão, se ele desse outro, era possível de ir parar no hospital por causa disso. 

— Mas, enfim, a gente deveria voltar para o hotel agora. Já são quase duas da manhã. E amanhã a gente ainda tem muito o que fazer. — Suspirou o jornalista ao sentir o pesar o invadir outra vez, o clima ao seu redor ficando mais pesado.

— É a melhor coisa que nós poderíamos fazer agora. Descansar e colocar a cabeça no lugar. — Joe assentiu enquanto olhava tristemente para o amigo sentado ao seu lado. Não com pena, mas com empatia.

— Amanhã vocês vão voltar pra floresta? — Todos se viraram para Arthur quando ele falou, chamando a atenção dos três. O rapaz estava cheio de pequenos machucados e sujeira, assim como ainda parecia levemente abalado depois do que aconteceu naquele local.

— É o nosso trabalho. E nós não podemos te envolver nisso, Arthur. Sinto muito. — Liz deu um passo para frente, colocando as mãos apoiadas no jaleco amarrado em sua cintura. 

— Se bem que com um membro a menos, o Arthur pode ser bem útil. — Joe levantou um pouco a mão para chamar a atenção dos amigos enquanto falava com sua voz baixa e suave.

— Cara, ele é um civil. Botar civil no meio da nossa linha de trabalho não dá certo. Eu e a Liz sabemos bem disso. — O moreno cruzou os braços e ajeitou a postura, parecendo ainda mais alto do que já era.

— Eu já to envolvido até o pescoço, Thiago. Me deixa ajudar vocês, eu prometo não ser um fardo. — Arthur falou outra vez, ainda que incerto e duvidando que o grupo fosse deixa-lo ir junto, especialmente, depois do que aconteceu com Chris.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, um olhando pro outro, aguardando para ver quem ia ser o primeiro a falar. Liz continuou em sua postura dura, tentando manter-se firme, impassível para mostrar que ainda não havia mudado de opinião. Um suspiro cansado se liberta dos pulmões de Thiago.

— Ele tá certo.— O moreno coça a nuca, sendo obrigado a admitir quando está errado.

— Como é que é?— Liz se virou rápido para o outro, surpresa e confusa.

— Vamos precisar de ajuda, e ele conhece o lugar inteiro, sabe se defender, ele pode ser útil. — Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e olhou para Joe, buscando ajuda para convencer o outro membro do grupo. Porém, o japonês apenas deu de ombros. Se fosse voto da maioria, dois vence um, certo?

Liz ficou em silêncio, um suspiro afiado, clássico de quando não concordava com algo, se libertando de seu peito. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça e se virou para César, colocando uma das mãos sobre seu ombro. O rapaz magro continuou estático. Doía para todos ve-lo assim, sem falar, sem olhar pra eles. Uma hora ou outra, sua ficha iria cair e ele desabaria. E todos tinham que estar ao seu lado nesse momento para ajuda-lo.

— Eu quero ajudar. Mas eu e meu pai também precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu. Com o Seu Getúlio também. — Joe e Thiago se entreolharam e assentiram juntos, aceitando os termos do novo e momentâneo membro do time.

— Se você quer ajudar, enrolar o seu pai até amanhã já vai ser ótimo. A gente volta aqui e conta tudo o que vocês precisarem saber. A gente até te conta o que a gente pretende fazer sobre isso. — Thiago colocou as mãos nos bolsos do moletom, o desejo de apenas dormir por mais vinte horas explícito em seu rosto. 

Pelo canto de seus olhos, Fritz pode ver Elizabeth se virar bruscamente para eles, a boca aberta para dizer algo mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Lentamente, ela fechou sua boca novamente e apenas desviou o olhar. Joe também tinha visto, e parecia não entender o motivo de Liz estar emburrada. Thiago apenas suspirou outra vez. Seria uma longa noite.

— Acho que consigo isso. Descansem e amanhã a gente tenta conversar. Deus sabe que todos nós precisamos de uma boa noite de sono. — O rapaz com heterocromia afirmou, olhando entre Thiago e Joe. 

— A gente se vê amanhã então. — Com uma reverência educada, Jyoui se despediu do novo amigo e tornou para César. — César-kun, está na hora de ir. — O ginasta falou suavemente para o mais velho, tentando faze-lo acordar de seu transe.

Sem mais nem menos, César levantou abruptamente do banquinho que estava contra o balcão, se virando e passando reto por Liz e Joe, caminhando em direção a saída do Suvaco seco sem nem olhar para seus amigos, sem nem piscar. Ele apenas continuou caminhando devagar para fora. Com pesar e tristeza, o restante do grupo se despediu e seguiram o que guiava o grupo até o carro no estacionamento.

Silêncio os acompanhou o caminho inteiro. Do bar até o estacionamento, e de lá até o hotel. Os passos cansados dos quatro Veríssimos era a única coisa que podiam ouvir até o estômago de Joe roncar alto, fazendo os dois que ainda estavam conscientes olharem em sua direção.

— Eto... — O jovem parou em sua caminhada, as bochechas corando de vergonha pelo estrondo que sua barriga provocou.

— Thiago, me dá a chave do carro. Vou olhar no mapa pra ver se tem algum lugar aberto pra comprar comida. — Elizabeth estendeu a mão para o colega ao seu lado, esperando o leve peso da chave do HB20 azul ser pressionada sobre sua palma. 

— Liz, eu duvido que haja outro lugar aberto nessa cidade que não seja o Suvaco Seco. — O moreno se virou para encarar a outra morena, que logo abriu a boca para falar.

— A gente não pode dormir com fome, faz mal pra saúde, e nós temos muita coisa pra fazer amanhã, não é? — A mulher insistiu. Não parecia que ela tinha intenção de fugir, nem de fazer nenhuma loucura, o seu olhar cansado mostrava bem isso. 

— Não precisa se preocupar, minha querida. Eu aposto que tem comida no hotel, e se não tiver, eu te dou a chave pra você achar um lugar aberto, fechamos assim? — Os dois ficam se encarando por mais alguns segundos até Liz ceder e assentir. 

Ambos viraram seus olhares para frente, vendo Joe os encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida em curiosidade para eles. Elizabeth devolveu o olhar curioso para o mais novo.

— Tá olhando o que, japonês? — A frase escapou de seus lábios mais ríspida do que pretendia. Para sua sorte, Joe sabia que ela não tinha intuito de ofender.

— Uh, nada. Eu vou na frente com o César-kun. — O rapaz apressou o passo, seguindo lado lado com o Cohen e deixando os dois para trás.

Eles continuaram adentrando no hotel até chegarem no saguão. Eles puderam ouvir Joe falar com o atendente e pedir por um quarto, que de preferência não tivesse o número quatro. Quando Elizabeth e Thiago entraram em seu campo de visão, ele se virou outra vez para o balconista.

— Será que tem algum quarto que dê pra nós quatro ficarmos? — 

O atendente pondera um pouco quando vê os outros se aproximarem. De longe não era possível ver toda a sujeira e sangue neles, mas conforme eles chegavam mais perto, mais curioso e confuso o homem ficava. 

— Uhmm acho que sim. Mas vocês quatro vão ter que dividir duas camas. Eu não sei se isso é um problema. — O senhor olhou entre os quatro, mesmo que César não estivesse prestando muita atenção. 

Ele estava encarando um quadro que estava ali. Era uma pequena pintura de um veleiro em alto mar, as ondas e o céu sem nuvens pareciam se misturar em uma imensidão azul. Joe olhou para Liz e Thiago para que eles mostrassem sua opinião. Ela deu de ombros e ele assentiu positivamente.

— Não, pode ser isso mesmo. — Após confirmado, o atendente começou a digitar algumas coisas em seu computador.

— Licença, aqui tem alguma lanchonete, refeitório? Ou algum lugar aberto à essa hora? — Liz chegou mais perto do balconista, que olhou pra ela e imediatamente arregalou os olhos. 

— Tem uns salgados que sobraram da nossa lanchonete, eu posso por no microondas, mas você não deveria ir pro hospital? Seu nariz e seu braço tão sangrando, moça. E os outros tão todo estrupiados! — O senhor de meia idade olhou para todos os quatro em seu saguão. Liz, em único movimento, passou a mão pelo sangue seco em seu nariz e cobriu o machucado em seu braço com sua mão.

— A gente tá bem, tá tudo certo. A gente vai aceitar os salgados, obrigada. — Joe se colocou na frente de sua Senpai para distrair o balconista e pegar a chave do quarto enquanto Thiago guiava César e Liz para as escadas, deixando o atendente sozinho olhando para a escadaria com curiosidade. 

O grupo subiu quatro lances de escadas, caminharam até o fim do corredor e foram até a porta com o número que estava escrito na chave: 025. O quarto era o mesmo, padrão do que eles haviam ficado a ultima vez, duas camas e um banheiro. Ainda em silêncio, eles jogaram suas malas pelos cantos do local e começaram a revezar para tomar banho, César indo primeiro. 

Por segurança, eles mantiveram a chave do banheiro enquanto o moreno usava o chuveiro, só por via das dúvidas. Enquanto isso, Liz limpava e dava pontos na ferida no pescoço de Joe, que se contorcia e se mexia a cada ponto doloroso que a médica dava no machucado. Foram dez longos minutos do rapaz segurando a dor para não fazer barulho demais e de Elizabeth sempre brigando para que ele parasse quieto antes que ela enfiasse aquela agulha na espinha dele.

Assim que ela terminou com o machucado do mais novo, César saiu do banheiro, uma nuvem de vapor o seguindo para dentro do quarto. Ele caminhou diretamente para a cama mais a direita, aonde Joe estava sentado, e se deitou devagar, virado encarando a parede que estava mais distante para não encarar os outros.

— Vai lá, Joe, a gente fica aqui e toma conta do César. — Liz se levanta da cama e caminha até a outra cama vendo o garoto estrangeiro assentir e caminhar para o banheiro. 

Nesse momento, eles ouvem uma batida na porta. Liz e Thiago se entreolham e a mulher indica a porta com a cabeça para o outro ir, já arregaçando a manga da blusa para expor seu ferimento. Thiago suspira e se levanta, indo e abrindo a porta e vendo o senhor que estava atrás do balcão com uma bandeja de plastico com quatro salgados grandes recém aquecidos. 

— Uh, oi. Tá aqui os salgados.— O atendente entrega a bandeja nas mãos do moreno, que agradece. — Você tá bem, moça? Tem certeza que não quer ir pro hospital? — O homem esticou um pouco o pescoço para dentro do quarto e olhou para Liz na cama enquanto limpava o machucado. Ela o mandou um olhar para afugenta-lo e Thiago entrou na sua frente para barrar sua visão de dentro do quarto.

— Ela é médica, pode ficar "sussa", meu rapaz. Valeu pelos salgados, viu! — Ele fechou a porta antes que o outro homem pudesse falar outra coisa e voltou para a cama, se sentando do lado de Elizabeth. 

Thiago pegou um dos salgados e colocou a bandeja em cima do gaveteiro entre as duas camas. Todos estavam com fome, e isso era um fato, eles não haviam comido quase nada naquele dia, era um mistério como eles não haviam desmaiado durante as buscas. Tudo bem que o Thiago ficou inconsciente depois de algum tempo, mas isso não contava. Eles precisavam comer, e seria difícil convencer César naquele estado.

— Ei, cabeludo. — A moça chamou suavemente, não obtendo resposta. 

Liz, que já havia limpado seu ferimento e já estava pronta para começa os pontos, jogou a agulha de lado e caminhou em direção do hacker. Ela parou perto da cama e se inclinou pra ficar na altura que o rapaz estava deitado de costas para ela.

— César, você precisa comer alguma coisa. — Pediu outra vez, e ainda assim, o moreno não teve reação alguma. — Por favor, cara. Você não precisa falar nada, nem olhar pra gente, mas come, por favor. — Ela insistiu, ainda receosa que o colega não fosse reagir outra vez.

Mas para a felicidade de ambos os presentes no quarto, César se virou na cama, encarando Elizabeth com curiosidade, mas ainda um vazio em seus olhos. O movimento brusco assustou levemente a Webber, mas foi recebido com um sorriso sincero e preocupado. Ela estendeu a bandeja com os salgados e viu César timidamente pegar um, se virando novamente e comendo em silêncio. Talvez ele tenha ouvido o suspiro de alívio que a morena soltou, acompanhando de um cansado "Obrigada".

Após isso, Liz se virou outra vez para a cama aonde estava sentada, pegando rapidamente a agulha outra vez e a posicionando com a ponta para seu corte.

— Você deveria comer antes disso. — Thiago disse, a interrompendo antes que pudesse enfiar a agulha esterilizada na sua carne. O rapaz comia o seu salgado enquanto encarava a colega, já não se afetando mais com a visões como aquela.

— Vou acabar vomitando. É melhor não. — A morena sequer desviou o olhar do objeto pontiagudo entre seus dedos. Aquilo não ia ser nem um pouco divertido. Então, Elizabeth respirou fundo e se preparou para começar.

— Quer ajuda? — Finalmente, a médica desviou o olhar para encontrar o rosto de seu amigo, que mastigava o ultimo pedaço de seu alimento e limpava suas mãos uma na outra. 

— Sim, quero. Segura o meu braço pra eu não me mexer demais. — O outro assentiu e fez como a outra pediu, não ligando para a falta do "por favor" na frase. Ele conhecia a Webber o suficiente para saber que era assim mesmo.

Thiago segurou o braço de Liz pelo cotovelo, firme porém gentilmente, sem machuca-la. Após contar três segundos na sua cabeça, Liz prendeu a respiração e começou a se suturar. A dor era pontiaguda como a agulha, gelada e ao mesmo tempo quente. Ardida. Seus músculos brigavam para se desvencilhar da mão do moreno para não ficaram mais no caminho e serem furados mais e mais vezes. A linha passando por baixo de sua pele e puxando seu tecido pra mais perto também não ajudava. 

Era inevitável querer gritar e espernear assim como Joui havia feito, mas já era quase quatro da manhã, e provavelmente tinha gente naquele hotel querendo dormir. Para abafar a dor que sentia, a única mulher do grupo segurava seus gritos na garganta e mordia os lábios, tentava também não se mexer demais pra não acabar errando a agulhada.

Após cinco minutos que pareceram trinta horas para a Webber, ela finalmente havia terminado de dar pontos em seu braço, sua testa já estava coberta de suor e finalmente ela pode soltar o ar que estava prendendo. A pele ao redor de sua sutura avermelhada pelo dano e pelo sangue. Assim que terminou, ela se jogou deitada na cama e acalmou a respiração por alguns segundos.

Foi nesse momento que Joe saiu do banheiro, mais vapor o seguindo para fora ao abrir a porta.

— O próximo já pode ir. — O ginasta japonês disse, se direcionando para a cama já meio ocupada pela figura esguia de César enquanto olhava curioso para Elizabeth.

— Tô indo lá. — Em um pulo rápido, a moça se levantou e pegou sua toalha, se virando e andando até o banheiro. 

— Liz. — A voz familiar de Thiago chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a virar para olhar para o rapaz.

Ainda olhando para ela, o homem levou sua mão até os lábios e apontou com o indicador para seu lábio inferior. Liz estranhou um pouco, mas passou seus dedos pela boca e encarou-os, vendo um rastro pequeno de sangue se arrastar para debaixo de suas unha e sentindo finalmente que ela havia cortado seu lábio. Ela suspirou e foi tomar o seu banho logo. 

Foram mais quarenta minutos até todos estarem banhados e alimentados, as luzes apagadas e silêncio sobre todos. Nenhum deles estava realmente dormindo, estavam apenas de olhos fechados, como e realmente fossem conseguir descansar depois do dia que tiveram. Mas a quietude apenas piorava tudo. O silêncio incomodava a todos de maneiras diferentes. 

Thiago se sentia esgotado, mesmo tendo passado horas inconsciente, seu corpo todo doía e ele desejava apenas poder ficar inconsciente mais uma vez. O som do silêncio trazia perguntas, dúvidas e lembranças que ele não queria reviver em sua mente. Ele dormia com suas costas viradas para Elizabeth, seu estado leve de sono poderia ser interrompido pelo som de poeira caindo no chão. 

Liz estava com os olhos bem abertos. Suas pálpebras ardiam enquanto ela observava fixamente a janela sem cortina. O sereno no vidro parecia dar ainda mais a impressão de frio assim como o vento que sacudia as árvores, fazendo a sombra que alcançava o chão do quarto mudar de forma varias vezes. Era difícil dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Foi tudo extremamente rápido. Era até difícil de aceitar a nova perda, e ela nem conhecia Christopher tão bem assim. 

Joe devia ser o único que realmente havia conseguido descansar durante esse tempo. Ele dormia de uma maneira um pouco mais tranquila, mas aquele silêncio, era como e a qualquer momento, o perigo iria saltar de dentro das sombras e arrancar sua carne de seus ossos. Era como se o silêncio fosse um presságio, ou a calmaria antes a tempestade. 

E César estava totalmente acordado, os olhos arregalados para o teto enquanto seu corpo estava imóvel. Se não fosse pelo seu peito subindo e descendo vagarosamente, Liz juraria que o rapaz havia morrido durante a noite. A morena finalmente encontrou coragem pra fechar os olhos sem medo das imagens que iriam aparecer quando escutou algo chama-la, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos outra vez.

— Liz. Você tá acordada, né? — A voz baixa e rouca do outro moreno soou pelo local.

— Tô sim, César. Eu também não consigo dormir. — Elizabeth se sentou na cama, tentando não se movimentar demais para não incomodar Thiago que estava de costas pra ela. 

— Ele... O meu pai morreu. — Constatou César, sua ficha havia finalmente caído. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, o homem finalmente falou, uma risada nervosa o acompanhando enquanto ele cobria o rosto com suas mãos e esfregava sua pele. — É tão estranho pensar que ele não vai mais estar lá, sabe? É estranho pensar que ele sempre esteve longe, mas que era por mim e pela minha mãe. Mesmo assim ele sempre voltava. Mas agora, ele não vai voltar. — Elizabeth reconhecia bem a maneira que a voz de César tremia, a maneira que ele se encolhia. 

Um soluço escapou de sua figura magra e curvada. Então outro, e outro, e outro. Nesse momento, Liz desceu da cama e foi rapidamente até o amigo, sentindo que Thiago fez o mesmo, ainda que confuso. Joe também, se acordou e olhou sem entender para a médica e o parceiro. 

— Ele morreu, e eu não pude dizer que o amava também, não pude mostrar que me importava à tempo! Ele se sacrificou e mesmo assim eu não pude fazer nada! — A cada palavra, César inalava ar de maneira afiada, seus soluços mais presentes enquanto seu peito perdia o oxigênio que havia conseguido juntar. — Eu sempre quis que ele voltasse, mas depois eu só... Só queria não ter que sofrer mais com isso!— 

Liz estava ajoelhada ao lado da cama, uma mão nas costas de César e a outra em seu ombro, tentando acalma-lo. Thiago estava sentado ao pé da cama, e Joe estava ao lado do amigo, também tentando fazer com que ele parasse e respirasse pelo menos um pouco. Mas os três estavam em silêncio, não queriam interromper o moreno. Ele precisava botar tudo pra fora. Só assim ele poderia se sentir bem.

— Eu deveria ter me desculpado com ele quando o vi...— Um sussurro saiu de baixo da cabeleira negra e bagunçada que cobria o rosto de César. Sua voz cavernosa como um acorde de tristeza. — Eu deveria ter dito que o perdoava por tudo que ele fez, que eu daria uma segunda chance... Por que eu não me reconciliei com ele quando tive a chance? — O rapaz desabou em choro, sua respiração curta a cada segundo e os soluços altos.

Todos sentiam a dor. Sentiam empatia. Todos naquele quarto já haviam perdido pessoas. Sabiam bem o gosto amargo da culpa e do remorso. Vendo o amigo naquele estado, Thiago sentiu uma falta de ar imensa.   
Christopher se sacrificou por ele.

Pagou com a vida por um erro que poderia ter sido evitado de o jornalista estivesse mais atento na casa de Getúlio. Duas vidas poderiam ter sido polpadas. Brulho não teria que passar pelo que ele passou a alguns meses, e nem César pelo que ele passou a vários anos atrás. Fotos passavam pelos seus olhos rapidamente, imagens que só faziam o frio em seu estômago se acentuar. Daniel, Alex, Gonzáles, seu pai. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, César. — O mais velho se inclinou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do mais novo, que levantou a cabeça para o encarar com seus olhos vermelhos e repletos de água do mar. — Vai ficar tudo bem, cara. — Ele disse mais uma vez, se vendo no reflexo dos olhos negros do rapaz e se segurando pra não chorar também.

Gradativamente, a expressão de Cesar foi mudando. De confusão e tristeza profunda para algo como empatia, como se os dois dividissem o mesmo sentimento. Sem mais nem menos, o rapaz lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Thiago e afundou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo. Ele não exitou em abraçar César de volta, deixando-o chorar mais uma vez no conforto de seu abraço. 

Joe fez o mesmo, englobando os dois amigos em seus longos braços, sentindo as tremidas que os balançava a cada soluço de César. Logo, Liz se juntou aos três, subindo na cama e abraçando-os também. 

— Pode chorar, César-Kun. Estamos aqui com você. — A voz de Joe era trêmula e profunda, como e ele estivesse se segurando pra não chorar ainda mais. 

Eles passaram mais algum tempo assim, todos juntos em um abraço, dividindo a dor. Afinal, é pra isso que amigos são, pra que você não sinta dor sozinho, para partilhar a dor com você, pra que não sofra sozinho. O quarto estava silencioso se não fosse pelos soluços desajeitados de César, que aos poucos foi e acalmando. Ele continuou no conforto e proteção dos amigos, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto enquanto ele processava tudo e se acalmava.

Meia hora depois disso, o hacker havia chorado até pegar no sono, o rosto ainda no ombro e Thiago. Eles o deitaram de volta na cama para que eles todos pudessem dormir melhor. Nenhum dos dois homens prestaram bem atenção, mas eles viram Liz descer da cama e ouviram o som e seus passos. Porém, quando Joe se virou para olhar para sua mentora, ela já não estava lá. 

— Thiago-sensei, cadê a Liz-senpai? — Os dois haviam acabado de cobrir César e o outro olhou para os lados, vendo que a mulher realmente não estava ali.

— Uai, Joe. — Thiago coçou sua nuca cheia de fios morenos claros e olhou para o banheiro, vendo a porta aberta. Ela não estava lá. Nem na cama. E seu jaleco agora estava jogado pra fora de sua mochila. O Fritz suspirou, sabendo finalmente onde a Webber havia ido parar

— Eu vou lá procurar ela, fica tranquilo e cuida do César, beleza?—

Joe assentiu e observou enquanto Thiago se levantava da cama e caminhava com os pés descalços até a porta, passando os dedos entre seus cabelos para arruma-los um pouco. O corredor do hotel tinha como fim uma pequena sacada aberta, que dava para as escadas, que também eram abertas. O vento frio que vinha de fora lembrava uma brisa do mar, mas sem a maresia. Após alcançar o fim do corredor, Thiago já pode ver de longe a morena.

Ela estava a um lance de escadas abaixo dele, debruçada sobre a borda protetora das escadas, de costas pra ele e encarando a densa floresta que eles podiam ver dali. As estradas vazias e as lampadas alaranjadas dos postes adicionando mais ao sentimento que eles tinham ao enxergar a penumbra da noite. As cigarras e os grilos cantavam juntos na sinfonia da madrugada monótona. 

Os suspiros de Thiago se transformavam em vapor que era quase invisível ao sair de seus pulmões, mas definitivamente, o que Liz estava soprando era fumaça de cigarro, e isso ele reconhecia de longe. Em passos calmos e silenciosos esse se aproximou da outra, que não o notou até que ele estivesse mais perto. Mas mesmo sabendo que o homem estava ali, Elizabeth continuou encarando a paisagem.

— Então agora você realmente fuma. — Apontou, cruzando os braços e se debruçando na varanda ao lado de Liz. Essa abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, provavelmente envergonhada de admitir que havia sucumbido a algo que achou que nunca fosse acontecer.

— Parece que sim. — Ela respondeu ao levantar o olhar outra vez, a voz baixa e rouca, mas não pelo cigarro que ela levou até os lábios. — Eu só... Não sei. Talvez eu seja fraca ou esteja ficando doida, mas eu não consigo tirar eles da minha cabeça. — Por um segundo, a frase quase foi interrompida quando a voz da mulher falhou, seus lábios tremendo levemente.

— Eu também pensei neles. — Thiago também não fazia contato visual. Ambos preferiam apenas ouvir, e não ver. 

— E quando todos eles vieram na minha memória... — Liz parou e ficou com a boca aberta por alguns segundos, finalmente fazendo o colega olhar para ela e se surpreender ao ver uma única e solitária lágrima descer pelo seu rosto pálido e pingar no corrimão do apoio. — ... Eu percebi o quanto eu me arrependo. — Um sorriso triste dobrou seus lábios rachados enquanto ela tentava impedir que mais lágrimas rolassem por sua face. 

Thiago estava com os olhos arregalados. Ver Elizabeth Webber, a mulher que o salvou duas vezes, o carregou pra fora de um bunker enquanto ele estava semi morto, que sempre mostrava um rosto frio para intimidar, derramar uma lagrima foi chocante. 

— Por que você se arrepende? — Ele viu ela inalar mais do cigarro, que estava ficando mais curto em um período de tempo muito menor.

— Eu me arrependo de ter sido tão má com o Alex. Ou de não ter parado pra conversar com o González também. De nunca ter tido a chance de discutir um dos livros do Daniel com ele. De não ter prestado mais atenção ao Christopher quando ele fazia as bobagens dele. De não ter dito "Eu te amo" pra minha mãe antes de ela sair com o carro. Eu percebi que no final, eu só me arrependo. E eu não sei como você consegue. — Liz levantou o olhar mais uma vez para Thiago, que encarava confuso. Os olhos negros e cansados da mulher estavam marejados, mas nenhuma lágrima ousava descer. Ela fumou mais do cigarro. — Você viu o que acontece quando nós envolvemos um cívil no nosso trabalho, e mesmo assim conseguiu fazer uma decisão justa quando o Arthur pediu pra vir conosco, porque você sabe que vamos precisar da ajuda dele. Você também perdeu o seu pai, e sabe exatamente como é estar no lugar do César, mesmo assim você consegue ir e consolar ele. O Chris te viu crescer, ele era quase que a sua família, e mesmo assim, você parece não ter sido afetado por isso.—

— Mas estou sendo afetado. — Thiago disse antes que ela pudesse continuar. Ele não queria chorar, queria ser forte pro César nesse momento. — Ele se sacrificou por mim, Liz. Se eu tivesse mais alerta, aquelas aranhas não teriam me pegado, nem pegado o Getúlio. Eu sinto que é minha culpa que o Cesar não tem mais ninguém, e que o Brulho e o Arthur perderam um amigo de longa data. Eu nem pude agradecer por ele ter trocado a vida dele pela minha. — O homem sentiu sua garganta se fechar involuntariamente. — Eu vi ele quando eu tava inconsciente, e ele me disse pra cuidar do Cesar. Ele de alguma maneira é minha responsabilidade, principalmente depois do que eu fiz. E eu tive que ir contra muitas coisas dentro de mim mesmo pra poder deixar o Arthur vir com a gente, mesmo sabendo que a escolha é dele. — Memórias de seu amigo policial vieram a sua mente. Eles não se conheciam por muito tempo, mas era inegável que eles poderiam ter tido uma ótima amizade.

Mais silêncio. Liz inalou mais do cigarro, ele já estava chegando ao fim. Lamentação era um sentimento mútuo entre os dois. Porém, Thiago engoliu a tristeza e passou o braço pelo rosto, se virando para a outra mais uma vez.

— Eu sinto muito, Thiago. — Elizabeth se desculpou de maneira quieta. 

— Eu também tenho muitos arrependimentos, mas acho que eu não posso deixar eles nós impedirem de fazer o que viemos fazer. Se culpar também não vai fazer a gente achar a equipe Kélvin. Já tem gente o suficiente se culpando. Você não precisa fazer isso também. — O homem suspirou, sentindo suas energias sendo drenadas depois daquele dia que parecia não ter fim. — Mas, eu sei de algo que você pode fazer pra não se arrepender no futuro. — Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios do moreno, que chamou a atenção de Elizabeth.

— E o que é? — Os olhos de Liz seguiram na direção que Thiago olhou, encontrando o cigarro que estava entre seus dedos. A mulher rolou os olhos ao perceber do que se tratava, mesmo que houvesse um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ela olhou de volta para o outro, deixando um suspiro escapar. — Tá bem. Você venceu, eu não vou mais fumar. —

Com certa hesitação, a médica assoprou a fumaça pra fora de seus pulmões e apagou o cigarro no metal do corrimão, lançando a bituca para cair dos andares e aterrissar entre arbustos no lado de fora do hotel. Em seguida, ela agarrou o pacote, que ainda continha oito cigarros, e amassou com força, o arremessado da mesma maneira. Quando terminou, Elizabeth esfregou as mãos juntas e se virou para o colega, ainda se apoiando no batente da varanda outra vez. 

— Feliz? — Thiago assentiu ao ouvir a pergunta da outra. 

— Agora você não vai se arrepender de um câncer de pulmão no futuro. Você não merece esse sofrimento. — Os dois sorriram fracamente um para o outro, o vento frio soprando entre os dois e balançando seus cabelos. 

— Só que existe sim uma maneira de não se arrepender depois. — Liz continuou encarando o horizonte. — E é fazendo agora o que eu vou me arrepender de não ter feito, eu acho. — Deu de ombros, se virando para olhar Thiago no rosto. — Eu não sei do futuro, e eu não sei se mais alguém vai morrer. Se eu vou morrer, ou você. Então eu vou agir. —

Sem mais nem menos, Liz deu um passo para mais perto de Thiago, fechando a distância que restava entre os dois. A diferença de altura não era tanta para que ela tivesse que ficar na ponta dos pés, mas para que tivesse que olhar um pouco para cima, encarando-o nos olhos antes de avançar para juntar seus lábios com os dele, que a encontrou no meio do caminho. Mesmo que surpreso, não era como se ele fosse rejeitar a oferta. 

Começou apenas como um beijo raso, mas ao sentir o gosto do tabaco na boca de Liz, Thiago não pode se conter em se aprofundar um pouco mais. Talvez fosse perigoso que o beijo daquela mulher tivesse o gosto de um de seus maiores vícios. Falta de ar fez com que eles se separassem, levemente ofegantes e ainda próximos. 

— O nosso trabalho é bem perigoso. — Thiago disse, logo parando para juntar um pouco mais de ar. — Você tem certeza que não vai se arrepender disso, caso algo aconteça? — Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ainda com o rosto à dois palmos do rosto de Liz. 

E em silêncio, ela continuou o encarando sutilmente, pensando por alguns segundos e levando o questionamento a sério, sem nunca desviar seus olhos dos do homem a sua frente. 

— Sim, eu tenho certeza. Acho que merecemos. — Após assentir em confirmação, Elizabeth buscou por mais um beijo, logo o encontrando quando Thiago se inclinou mais pra perto, os dois se aproximando mais pra tentar acabar com qualquer distância. 

Durante o beijo, Liz não pode impedir um sorriso acompanhado de uma pequena gargalhada. Eles se separaram e Thiago ficou olhando para a moça, um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios ao provar um pouco mais da nicotina que ainda estava na boca da parceira.

— Deveríamos voltar pro quarto. O Joe já deve estar preocupado. — Ele disse, negando com a cabeça sem realmente saber por que e gentilmente guiando-a de volta para seus amigos após vê-la assentir em concordância. 

Os dois caminharam rapidamente pelo curto e amplo corredor até o quarto aonde Joe e César esperavam por eles. E ao abrirem a porta, era possível ver o rapaz japonês levantar a cabeça e olhar para ambos os mentores com uma expressão aliviada. 

— Liz-Senpai, Thiago-sensei, tá tudo bem? — Ele cogitou se levantar e andar até os dois, porém não queria incomodar César, que havia adormecido na cama. 

— Sim, a Liz só foi fumar um pouco. — A face de Joe mudou rapidamente, ficando em um misto de surpresa e preocupação, já se preparando pra começar um sermão. — Mas não precisa se preocupar não, meu querido. Eu convenci ela a parar. — Thiago e Elizabeth caminharam mais pra perto da cama que os outros dois estavam. 

— É sim. Pode ficar tranquilo. — A mulher depositou o isqueiro azul no gaveteiro ao lado da cama. Ela olhou para o homem adormecido e suspirou, sabendo que não seria nada fácil para ele. — Amanhã vai ser um longo dia, né. É melhor a gente ir dormir. — Joe assentiu e se deitou outra vez, ficando mais confortável. 

— Boa noite. — Ele disse, um bocejo escapando juntamente das palavras. 

— Boa noite. — Os dois em pé disseram em uníssono, se virando e indo para a cama. 

O sono demorou para realmente chegar para os três, mas assim que conseguiram pregar os olhos, o restante da equipe pode descansar em paz. Não havia como saber se algo mais daria errado, mas mesmo assim, eles tinham que continuar. Esse era um trabalho difícil, mas que ninguém mais poderia executar. Apenas eles

**Author's Note:**

> nice, eae, o que acharam? sksksksks eu to ficando sem ideias do que por no fim ou começo das coisas enfim. tchau.


End file.
